Heart Break and Happy Endings
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: Just a oneshot i wrote at school. kinda one sided Creddie and lots of seddie but i don't know creddie fans MIGHT like it.


**So I was in school the other day and this idea popped into my head. It was lunch time so I pulled out my homework diary and wrote part of it down. I don't hate Carly but I don't love her either it's just you know the iThink They Kissed promo 'could Carly be jealous?' I just think that if she is it's cause Sam finally gets a boy who won't leave Sam for Carly like Jonah or that will stay with Sam for more than one episode *cough*Pete*cough* I mean come on Carls! Your best friend has a boyfriend and you're JEALOUS? Anywho my rant is over and hopefully my anger at Carly will be unneeded.**

**Update: I tried to upload this yesterday BEFORE iTTK came out but it wouldn't let me so yeah now I've watched it and it was amazing but I just wanted a little bit more I don't know really I mean I know the Show is called iCarly but why must almost every episode centered around what CARLY thinks about the situation? I wanted to see Spencer's actual reaction I bet he went outside and started screaming like a fangirl because like SarcasticLeaves said in her video it's so obvious Spencer is a seddie shipper XD. Oh and I have 2 facts for you 1) iTTK was AMAZING! There was seddie and Nathan Kress singing! 2) Seddie FTW!! That's all for this part of my authors note. See ya at the bottom of the page!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own never have never will it's kinda why I write FANfiction. I own the laptop I'm typing this on the account I'm uploading it to and the copy of New Moon next to me.**

******************

The first time I suspected Freddie was over me was after the whole 'first kiss fiasco' when he thought no-one was looking he'd shoot glances at Sam and turn bright red when he saw that I'd seen him. I noticed that he'd stopped randomly declaring his love for me awhile ago. But even though it had been annoying now I missed it.

The time I realized he was over me was the time I found out about his and Sam's secret kiss. By then he'd stopped even trying to flirt with me. It had annoyed me so much back then but know I'd give anything for him to flirt with me again.

The time I knew he liked Sam was when I'd followed them after they had both stormed out of my apartment after an argument I'd found them in the middle of the hallway practically glued to each other. Freddie had always wanted to kiss _me _like that and I'd always shunned him now I saw him happy with my best friend.

The time I knew Freddie loved Sam was in the middle of one of their arguments Sam had screamed that if Freddie was so 'smart and wanted to do something with his life why was he still with a mess of a person like her' to which Freddie had shouted that maybe he loved her to much to let her go. I'd always wanted some one to tell me they loved me dramatically like that so I could do what Sam did to Freddie which was scream and jump on them. Now I'd missed one guy and was blocking every other guy out in the hopes Freddie would see the light and break up with her.

The day I knew that was never going to happen was today as I walked down the isle infront of Sam I saw Freddie's eyes light up and for one second I thought it was because of _me_ but no it was for the girl behind me in the long white dress with the white Converse just visible as she walked up to him. The way he looked at her when he said 'I do' shattered my already breaking heart because I knew Sam was his one true love I was just the friend left behind as they embarked on their fairy tale. So if they got their happy ending... where was mine?

"Hey Shay long time no see." I turned around.

"Ben? Ben Hoobsher?" I asked looking him at him.

"Yep Shay you seem kinda upset and I'm guessing it's not normal wedding tears."

"I-I'm okay." I whispered.

"Really cause I'm pretty sure you've got a broken heart."

"Well maybe."

"Well I can fix that." he gently lifted my head up and pressed his lips against mine and you know what? They still tasted like potato salad.

********************

**As you can tell my anger with Carly fizzled out and I had to give her a happy ending. I can't leave anyone without a happy ending that's why I don't write sad stories to often. Isn't it Carly?**

**Carly: I DON'T LIKE FREDDIE! EW SEDDIE FTW! But yes that's why you don't write sad stories.**

**ME: good Carly here's a peppy cola.**

**Sam and Freddie: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You got our best friend to ship seddie?**

**Me: yeah all it took was a six pack of peppy cola and chocolate. And to get you two together Sam I have ham Freddie I have the latest Pearpod.**

**Sam and Freddie: GIMME! STOP COPYING ME! GAH! STOP IT!**

**Me: Stop it admit you love each other and start going out and you get the stuff.**

**Sam: Fredward I love you.**

**Freddie: I love you to Sam.**

**Me and Carly: AWWWWW! Here ya go.**

**Me: bye people I hope you enjoyed iThink They Kissed as much as me.**


End file.
